Harry Potter and the Folly of Dumbledore
by SoulofSlytherin
Summary: Dumbledore has made many mistakes in his life, several of which regarding the wellbeing of one Mr. Harry Potter. But this time is the mistake large enough to push Harry over the edge and lose his trust forever? Will this mistake push him to the Dark side
1. Grief, Beatings, Potter Family Fortune

Chapter One

Fifteen year-old Harry Potter had been lying on his bed since he got home from his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry three days ago. He lay there staring at the ceiling, to overcome with grief to bother getting up. He had lost his godfather a few days ago in a fight against the death eaters and he had learned the horrifying truth about himself and Voldemort. The prophecy repeated itself in Harry's head during every waking moment and the visions of Sirius's death plagued his dreams. So far Harry's aunt and uncle hadn't said a word, and it seemed that they had taken Mad-eyed Moody's threat seriously. The quiet would not last, however.  
The door to Harry's room flew open with a loud crash that would have brought anyone out of the deepest of sleeps to see what the commotion was, but Harry didn't move a muscle as his uncle started to yell at him, "GET UP! GET UP YOU LAZY FREAK! GET UP! YOU'RE GOING TO EARN YOUR KEEP HERE BOY! GET UP!" When Harry didn't move Uncle Vernon pulled him to his feet by the neck of his shirt. "GO TRIM THE HEDGES BOY!" he yelled.  
Harry's voice lacked any emotion as he replied, "No."  
Talking back to adults is always frowned upon, but Harry's uncle took it extremely harshly, he punched Harry in the face. "LISTEN HERE BOY, YOU'LL DO THIS LIST OF CHORES OR YOU WON'T EAT ANYTHING, AND YOU BETTER WRITE TO THOSE FREAKS AND TELL THEM EVERYTHING'S OKAY BECAUSE I WON'T HAVE THEM COMING TO MY DOORSTEP!"

"No." Harry was punched again, and again, and again, until he was nearly unconscious. When Harry was no longer well enough to stand his Uncle Vernon dropped him on the floor and slammed the door shut as he left the room.

Harry woke two days later to an owl pecking at his forehead. He hadn't eaten in five days and it was beginning to show, along with the several large bruises that now decorated his face. He didn't recognize the owl and as soon as he took the letter the owl swept from the room, he shrugged and opened the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,  
It has come to our attention that a one Mr. Sirius Black has past away. We send our condolences for your loss. In his will, Mr. Black left several items to you and we request that you come and claim the assets within the month. Just ask for Mr. Montgomery, at the front desk._

Sincerely,

Gringotts Will Association 

Harry frowned, he didn't want anything Sirius had to give him, but he figured it would get him away from Privet Drive and he decided he would go tomorrow. Another owl flew in shortly after this decision however, that made Harry's blood boil.

_Dear Harry,  
I am aware that you have received a letter from the Gringotts Will Association and I request that you do not go to Diagon Alley at this time. A member of the Order will bring you before the term starts in September. I hope you are well and are not blaming yourself for Sirius's death._

Sincerely yours,

Albus Dumbledore

Harry looked at the letter with hatred. He did not want to parade around Diagon Alley with a guard and he felt perfectly capable of going to Gringotts by himself so he decided he would go anyway, he would just need to be careful how he left the house. After grabbing a bite to eat, without running into any of the Dursley's of course, he made plans. He would sneak out under his invisibility cloak when Uncle Vernon left for work, because the Order was undoubtedly watching the house. He would hope that Mad-eye wasn't on duty and he would walk several blocks before calling the Knight Bus. He would wear a cloak with a hood over his head to hide while in Diagon Alley. Harry Potter was going to break free of his puppet master.

He awoke with the sun the next morning and dug through his trunk for the necessities. To anyone watching the house it would look like he was just not getting out of bed, something that was not uncommon anymore. He put the invisibility cloak on before leaving the room and waited by the front door until his uncle left. He began to get nervous after walking a few houses down and broke into a run, when he was several blocks away he took off the invisibility cloak and flagged down the Knight Bus.

He had his hood pulled up over his head and he handed the conductor several gallons muttering, "Diagon Alley." 

Several of the passengers were giving him odd looks as he sat down, he probably looked like he was up to no good, wearing his hood, but it was necessary for a proper escape from Privet Drive. Arriving at The Leaky Cauldron he had to avoid an Order member that he recognized and he made his way to Gringotts.

He walked up to the counter and said, "I'm looking for Mr. Montgomery."

The goblin looked up and asked, "Name?"

Harry glanced around and whispered, "Harry Potter."

"Very well, Mr. Potter, come with me." The goblin said and led him down a hallway to a door that said, _Michael Montgomery- Family Lawyer. _The goblin knocked on the door and a voice said from within, "Enter." 

"Mr. Potter here to see you," the goblin announced leading Harry into the room. Harry lowered his hood as he entered. The goblin left the two alone.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Potter," Mr. Montgomery said. "Though, I didn't expect you alone and so soon."

"It's nice to meet you to, sir." Harry said. "I would appreciate it if you do not tell anyone about this meeting though; strictly speaking I'm not supposed to be here."

"Ah, I see, so Dumbledore doesn't know you're here." Mr. Montgomery smiled. "Not to worry, Mr. Potter anything said here is strictly confidential between you and me. It's a lawyer/ client thing."

"Client?" Harry asked. "I was under the impression that I was here to hear Sirius's will." 

"Ah yes, Mr. Potter, but didn't you know, I was your parent's Lawyer as well as Mr. Blacks, and as the Potter family Lawyer, I currently deal with your assets."

"But surely how much managing can one vault of gold need?" Harry asked.

"ONE VAULT!" Mr. Montgomery exclaimed. "Mr. Potter, are you not aware of your assets?"

"I am only aware of the one vault that this key is to." Harry said drawing the key from his pocket. 

"Good lord! No wonder, well Mr. Potter, adding the Black Family Fortune onto The Potter Family Fortune, you are the richest Wizard in Britain."

Harry's mouth dropped. "What? Why wasn't I aware of this?"

"Um, let's see, who is in charge of your gold, Dumbledore? Well that's unexpected." Mr. Montgomery muttered. "Well Mr. Potter, Dumbledore was in charge of keeping your vaults until you turned 17, but the contract he signed with Gringotts said he would notify you of the vaults when you turned twelve, as you have no idea that you even had these vaults he had failed his duty and access to your bank movements will be revoked and all vaults will be open to you to use."

"So what vaults exactly are there?"

"Well there's your trust fund, that's the one you use now, there's your parent's vault, the Potter Family Vault, which one belonged to your grandparents, there's the Gryffindor Vault…"

"WHAT!" Harry Exclaimed. 

"Oh, dear didn't you know," Mr. Montgomery said, "Well I hope Dumbledore doesn't have my neck for this, but you my dear boy are the Heir of Gryffindor."


	2. Escape From Privet Drive

Chapter 2

Harry stood gaping at Mr. Montgomery. "I...I…ca-can't b-be th-the heir of Gryffindor." He spluttered.

Mr. Montgomery smiled and replied, "Well you are Mr. Potter. May I continue?"

"Yes I suppose you should."

"Right now where was I, ah yes, there's the Gryffindor vault, The Hamellin Vault.

"Hamellin?" Harry asked.

"Your grandmother was the last in the Hamellin Family. There is the Ullizes Vault."

"Ullizes?"

"Um, yes that one belonged to Patrick Ullizes, your father's godfather. And lastly there is Mr. Black's fortune which is combined into the Black Family Vault."

"That's a lot of vaults." Harry stated.

"Yes, Mr. Potter they are."

"And roughly how much does that add up to?" Harry wondered still shocked at his fortune.

"Hmm, well the money you inherited from your parents total 17 Billion gallons."

"BILLION!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, billion, and the Black fortune totals 6 billion gallons, so the total liquid assets come to 23 Billion Gallons, but that is not including, property, stock, and family heirlooms. If you add in those the total is well over 30 Billion Gallons."

"Bloody Hell." Harry whispered. 

"Yes it is quite shocking isn't it?"

"Yes." 

"Well all you have to do is sign right here on the dotted line, and Mr. Black's fortune will come to you." Harry complied. "And sign right here stating that Albus Dumbledore failed to tell you of your assets at the age of twelve." Harry reluctantly signed that one too. "Right now we will send an owl to Dumbledore stating that he is no longer keeper of your assets."

"Um, you don't suppose that you could wait like 48 hours before sending it, do you?" Harry asked.

"We could."

"Good, I would like to visit my parents' vault, I think."

"Here is a master key to all the vaults, I will have Griphook take you down to the vault, and you may spend as long as you need."

"Thank you, sir, for everything."

"You're most welcome, Mr. Potter."

Harry traveled down to the vault. Griphook showed him a bell that he could ring when he was ready to return. When he entered the vault he was astounded by the vastness of the vault, on a small table an envelope addressed to him was located.

_My Dearest Harry,_

If you are reading this letter, that means the worst has happened and your father and I are no longer with you. Your father and I have spent months rearranging the vault so that anything that we feel would benefit you in your task is easy for you to find. Even your father, who has been a Potter all of his life, does not know the full extent of the Potter Family Riches, however. The Thing I think you will enjoy the most is this small pouch that will hold as many gallons as you need and never grow heavier. It also has anti-theft charms and can only be opened by someone bearing the Potter Name. Also, next to this envelope you will find a ring with the Potter crest on it. It was your father's I hope that you will wear it with pride when you think of James and I. Always remember that we love you and do not despair, there will always be someone around that loves you. 

_Love your mother,  
Lily Evans-Potter _

Harry grew angry at the letter. It was just another thing that Dumbledore had hid from him. He picked up the bag and filled it with gallons; he also put on the ring and could feel the magical energy. A book caught his eye, it was called Restricted Charms. "Why would my parents have a book on restricted charms," he thought opening the book. A charm on the table of contents popped out at him and he opened the book to that page.

_The Anti-Magical Signature Charm_

This charm will erase the traceability of any wand. To perform it one must find a second wand and say, "Resiqual Magestic." This is 100 guaranteed to be untraceable by the Ministry of Magic in every country. 

Harry smirked. This was exactly what he needed. He could perform this charm and disappear until school started again. He wouldn't have to worry about Dumbledore tracking him down. But where could he get a second wand without suspicion arising? Almost as soon as he thought that he noticed a long rectangular wand box, engraved on the top were the words, Lillian Evans-Potter. He smiled; this was his mother's wand. He pulled her wand out of the box and placed his own wand on the table. "Resiqual Magestic," he muttered.

He also noticed a roll of parchment; curiously he went over to it and opened it. It read,

_DEED TO POTTER MANSION_

Potter Mansion, located in the Valley of Lion's Den, is one of the most hidden buildings in Britain. The Mansion and its grounds can only be seen by a Potter or someone that a Potter has told the location to. The wards surrounding Potter Mansion are some of the finest and work much like a Fildius Charm. 

There was a small map of the area surrounding The Valley of Lion's Den and Harry smiled. He had found his hiding spot. He decided to write a letter to Professor Dumbledore,

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
You told me at the end of last term that you would tell me everything, but now I have discovered yet another secret you have kept from me. You may continue using my home as Headquarters, but from this day forward we are nothing more than Headmaster and Student. By the time you get this letter I will have left my Aunt and Uncle's House never to return there. Do not worry about my safety as I can assure you I will be perfectly safe where I am going. Do not attempt to look for me because you will not be able to find me. The only letter that will get through to me will be my official Hogwarts letter. I will see you on September 1st and not a day earlier. _

_Harry Potter _

He smirked at the thought of the look on Dumbledore's face when he got that letter. Gathering everything he felt he would need from the vault, Harry left. He went out into the street and decided to buy some things. He bought some new robes, both Hogwarts and casual, including some robes that concealed one's identity. He bought many things he felt like he would need, or want to perfect his escape from Privet Drive. He even included a new truck, which was actually a room instead of a real trunk. He also bought a book on apparition so that he could teach himself and several other books that he felt he could study from and perfect his fighting techniques.

He finally found himself back into his room in Privet Drive around one o'clock. He wrote letters to Ron and Hermione that he would send with Dumbledore's letter.

_Dear Ron,  
I have written to tell you that I will not be seeing you this summer because I am going into hiding. Dumbledore has greatly insulted me and I will not be bullied by him any longer. I am leaving Privet Drive forever tonight. Do not despair; I will be back on September 1st, ready for a new school year. Give my goodbyes to the rest of your family. _

_Harry_

__

Dear Hermione,  
I won't be seeing you this summer as I am going into hiding. Don't worry I'll take good care of myself and I'll study the entire time,( like that would ever happen!) Sorry Mione, but I think it's for the best. I'll see you on September 1st. 

_Harry _

Harry packed all of his things into his new trunk, except his map to the Valley of Lion's Den and his Firebolt. He cast a disillusion charm on himself and his broom and he shrunk his trunk to fit into his pocket. He then sent Hegwig off with the three letters and flew out of his window, ready to conquer the world.


	3. A Lack of Faith

Chapter Three

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry poring through the mounds of paperwork that littered the desk. He read a letter from a concerned parent about the safety of their child at Hogwarts the following year and dipped his quill into his ink bottle writing for what seemed the hundredth time a letter of assurance that there was no safer place. A snowy white owl disturbed his calm demeanor as it dropped a letter on the desk in front of him. At first he paid no attention to the extra letter on his desk until he did a double take to look at the now retreating form of the owl. He recognized the owl immediately and tore the parchment apart. His eyes darted back and forth across the page as he sunk lower and lower in his chair. "What in the name of Merlin, have I done?" Dumbledore whispered.

"Something bothering you, Headmaster?" a silky voice said from the doorway.

Dumbledore looked up startled by the sudden presence of a member of the staff. "Severus, What a surprise!" Dumbledore said. Snape stood in the door way with one eyebrow raised.

"Something's wrong isn't it?"

"I just received a letter from Harry."

"Always about Potter isn't it?" Snape snarled.

"Perhaps you will think differently once you hear this." Dumbledore said his voice thick with sorrow, "Dear Professor Dumbledore, You told me at the end of last term that you would tell me everything, but now I have discovered yet another secret you have kept from me. You may continue using my home as Headquarters, but from this day forward we are nothing more than Headmaster and Student. By the time you get this letter I will have left my Aunt and Uncle's House never to return there. Do not worry about my safety as I can assure you I will be perfectly safe where I am going. Do not attempt to look for me because you will not be able to find me. The only letter that will get through to me will be my official Hogwarts letter. I will see you on September 1st and not a day earlier. Harry Potter."

"Is the boy mad?" Snape hissed. "He'll be killed for certain!"

"I'm not so certain, Severus."

"What do you mean? There are no safe places other than this school, headquarters and his aunt and uncles!"

"Unless of course, he feels I have betrayed him in some way and wants revenge."

"You're not seriously suggesting…"

"I am." Dumbledore said with a hint of finality. "Though how I have betrayed him I can only guess."

"Dumbledo…" Snape began but cut off immediately as an owl flew through the window.

Dumbledore read the letter carefully, becoming paler as he neared the bottom. "Bloody Hell." He whispered.

Snape looked taken aback by the use of language by the headmaster. Dumbledore looked up at him and said, "He's found out about his inheritance, I was supposed to tell him three years ago."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Surely the boy isn't mad over that tiny little…"

"And with the assets come the revelation that he's the heir of Gry…" Dumbledore cut off horrified at what he had said, hoping that Snape hadn't caught it.

"He's the Heir of Gryffindor." Snape said. "I should have known."

Dumbledore looked at Snape and sighed, "I am calling a meeting of the order in an hour. Would you go and try to find out if Voldemort knows anything?"

Snape nodded and swept from the room.

An Hour later the Order of the Phoenix was gathered in the kitchen of Number 12, Grimauld Place. The members were muttering amongst themselves trying to discover why a meeting was called on such short notice. Dumbledore entered and they immediately quieted down.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." He said. The members braced themselves, their eyes darting around looking for missing members. "Harry Potter has run away." The order looked dumbstruck. Molly Weasely was the first to say something,

"WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD HE RUN AWAY!"

"We have reason to believe that he might join Voldemort." Dumbledore said sadly. At this comment Chaos broke out among the members.

"PROPOSTEROUS!" Tonks shouted.

"HE WOULD NEVER!" Molly Weasely screeched.

"THE HEIRS OF GRYFFINDOR AND SLYTHERIN WILL NEVER GET ALONG!" Remus Lupin shouted, causing everyone in the room to go dead silent. "Oops." He muttered.

"What do you mean Remus?" Arthur Weasely asked. "Harry is the heir?"

"Yes," Remus said looking towards the floor. "And legend has it in the Gryffindor line that Slytherin swore that one day, his heir would exterminate the Gryffindor line. But that's beside the point, Albus what makes you think that Harry would join Voldemort?"

"I received a letter from him stating that by the time you get this letter I will have left my Aunt and Uncle's House never to return there. Do not worry about my safety as I can assure you I will be perfectly safe where I am going. Do not attempt to look for me because you will not be able to find me."

Fred or was it George snorted. "How in" George said

"the world" Fred continued.

"did you"

"Come to that"

"Conclusion."

"Sounds like." Fred laughed.

"Harry's finally" George hissed

"Taking control"

"of his"

"own life."

Bill Weasley nodded, "Just because Harry's found some place to be safe doesn't mean he's gone to Voldemort."

"Though it does cause some speculation on to where he is and what his motives are." Charlie added.

"The only place I can think of where I would not be able to reach him is the lair of Voldemort." Dumbledore said.

"You have no faith in him!" Arthur Weasley shouted. "After all he's done! YOU of all people Dumbledore should have a little faith in him. Without him on our side You-Know-Who would have came back five years ago! FIVE!"

"We can't just throw out the possibility." Moody barked. "Potter has enough hate in him to easily become a dark wizard, perhaps not a follower of You-Know-Who, but a dark wizard at that."

"He's not with the Dark Lord." A cold voice said from the doorway, "Though I suppose it's only a matter of time." Several heads spun to face the speaker.

"What do you mean?" Tonks asked.

"The Dark Lord has been monitoring Potter's home for weeks. His alarms went off early this morning. He currently has at least half of his death eaters out there searching for him." Snape said in monotone. The members of the order gasped. Just then Kingsley Shackbolt stormed in.

"Harry's missing, and his relatives are dead!" He yelled.

"If you had been here earlier you would have known that we are aware that Harry is missing." Tonks said coolly.

"Oh."

"I was just getting to that." Snape said softly. "The Dark Lord had just returned from an attack on Potter's family. He killed them all personally."

The room broke into a series of whispers.

"We have to send a search party out." A witch said, many members nodded their heads in agreement.

Meanwhile while the order was busy discussing Harry Potter, the boy was flying over the English countryside. Unknown to him he was slowly being surrounded by no less than thirty death eaters bent on bringing him to their master. A signal was sent to the other death eaters and the ringleader shot a stunner out at Harry. It hit dead on and Harry fell, over a mile from the ground. His shrunken trunk fell out of his pocket as he fell and his broom fell alongside it, but a death eater caught Harry and the group made their descent.


	4. The Devil's Lair

Chapter Four

The Devil's Lair

Lord Voldemort smirked as the small, frail, teenager was brought before him. He could tell that the boy was not well, he was bruised in several places and much thinner than the last time they had met only weeks before. Bellatrix Lestrange presented him with the wand of his enemy and he pocketed it, before saying, "Let me see your arm." If the woman was surprised by this request she did not show it, but she complied and didn't even wince when the Dark Lord's finger touched her pale skin.

Severus Snape felt the mark burn and he gasped clasping his hand around his left forearm. Many of the members of the order looked at him with odd looks before he spoke in a shaky voice, "Dumbledore, he calls, this is definitely not good."

Dumbledore looked at the man before him with concern and nodded slightly, "Do what you can, Severus, just remember you are no good to anybody dead."

Severus Snape inclined his head and left the room before appearing at the dark lord's side, he noticed the small boy held unconscious between two death eaters and could hardly believe his eyes, in only two weeks, Harry Potter had gone from a strong, quidditch player, to a small weak boy, it was all Snape could do to suppress a gasp. He kneeled before his master and kissed the hem of his robes. "Milord." He whispered before standing and taking his place in the circle. When all of the death eaters were in place the dark lord's raspy voice rung out, "Wake the prisoner."

One of the death eaters holding the boy took out his wand and muttered a spell; Harry lifted his head in confusion and wildly looked around at the death eaters before looking Voldemort in the eye and muttering, "Well this seems familiar."

Snape suppressed a laugh at Potter's demeanor. Even in the face of a certain death the boy had sarcastic remarks.

"Harry Potter, I welcome you." Voldemort snarled.

"Well that's all fine and dandy." Harry hissed.

"Crucio." Snape forced himself not to turn his head as the screams of the boy he disliked, but did not completely hate filled the cavernous room. When the curse was lifted Harry hissed,

"You call that pain, you know nothing of pain."

"Crucio." Voldemort smiled as his arch-enemy squirmed under the curse. When he lifted the spell he asked, "Are you quite done, Potter?" Harry didn't answer; he was still short on breath, from the curse. "tut-tut, I see you didn't learn your lesson the first time, Potter. Imperio."

Snape's eyes went wide, as the boy fought the curse.

"Respect is essential Potter, you must learn to respect your superiors." Voldemort taunted.

"I do respect my superiors," Harry hissed, "You're just not one of them."

"Why You INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT! CRUCIO!" Voldemort screamed. Snape's eyebrows rose at the two, he had known Potter for five years and had never seen this side of him, he had seen many sides of the boy, but complete and utter loathing with this degree of boldness, was something he had never seen.

"I give you one last chance Potter." Voldemort hissed. "Join me and together we can rule the world."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before, Voldy, but I'd rather rip out my heart with my bare hands and eat it then work for you." Harry snarled.

"Crucio." Voldemort hissed. "Very well, then. Crucio." Harry screamed, and screamed, and screamed, until his voice started to give away.

Snape watched as Voldemort tortured Harry, "He's going to crack, if you leave him under that much longer," Snape thought.

When Voldemort finally released him from the curse he barked, "Take him down to the dungeons, the highest security cells, there will be no mistakes this time." Voldemort swept from the room leaving a bunch of death eaters and a semi-conscious Harry Potter behind.

Snape Apparited back to Grimauld Place, not bothering to take off his death eater robes.

When he entered the kitchen the first reaction of everyone in the room was to scream, or pull out their wand. He was surprised at their reaction before he realized that he was still wearing his robes, he pulled out his wand and muttered a spell instantly changing from the robes. He was very pale and nearly collapsed into an empty chair.

"You've been gone awhile, Severus." Dumbledore stated. Snape just nodded. "What did you find out?" Dumbledore prompted. Snape looked up at Dumbledore and whispered, "All is lost."

"What do you mean?" Molly Weasely hissed. "Surely you haven't given up hope."

Snape braced himself and hissed, "Here me out, and no interruptions."

"Go on." Dumbledore said.

"The Dark Lord has Potter." There were murmurs of astonishment throughout the room. "He tortured him in front of us, however, I believe that there is more to this than meets the eye. Potter was in rough shape before the Dark Lord even laid a hand on him. The dark lord has ordered Potter locked in his highest security cell. Nobody can enter this cell without the Dark Lord as a witness. I think he's planning something big that has to do with the boy. It is my belief that he is planning to kill him in front of a large group of people. I believe he is going to choose a large crowded area to draw attention to his strength, if the people see Potter fall at the hands of the dark lord, then they'll be morally crushed." The entire room sat in stunned silence.

"Well, then we have get him out of there before they can do that." Tonks spluttered.

"Easier said than done." Snape responded. "I cannot lead you to the dark lord's headquarters, because the Dark Lord himself is the secret keeper. Even if we could get in there, we would never make it to Potter, we'd either all die before we got there or the Dark Lord would be ready to kill Potter the moment you were all there to see it."

"There must be something we can do!" Minerva McGonagall screamed.

"I'm afraid until Voldemort launches his plan, there is nothing." Dumbledore said sadly. "Except to find where he was ambushed and try to decipher where he was going."

"The children will be heartbroken." Molly whispered.

"Yes they will, Molly, will you go fetch Ginny, Ron and Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, I suppose they will need to be told." She said and quietly left the room. She walked up the stairs to where the kids were hanging out.

"Hi mum." Ginny said.

"Dears, you're wanted downstairs." Molly told the youngsters.

"We get to go to the meeting!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes and no, just get down there." Molly barked. The three hurried out of the room and downstairs. When they entered the room they noticed all the long faces and Ron stupidly said,

"Who died?" Molly, and several other witches in attendance shot him a look of disgust.

"I am afraid that we have some bad news." Dumbledore said. "Harry has been captured by Voldemort."

"NO!" Hermione yelled. "He said he would be fine! He said he was going into hiding!"

"What's this?" Arthur asked, but Hermione was already sobbing into Ron's shoulder. He was awkwardly patting her on the back looking flabbergast.

"Mione and I received letters from Harry a little while ago telling us that he was going into hiding." Ron said.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Ginny suddenly yelled, recalling a line from Harry's letter to Ron. "YOU DID SOMETHING TO MAKE HIM LEAVE! HE WAS MAD AT YOU!" Ginny lashed out a Dumbledore.

"I can assure you I did no such thing." Dumbledore responded.

"LIAR!" Hermione yelled, storming out of the room with Ginny at her heels.

"Errr." Ron said slightly uncomfortable. "Women." He muttered and flew out of the room.

"Well that went over well." Snape remarked.

"Indeed."


	5. A Charm Long Forgotten

Chapter Five

A Charm Long Forgotten

**1054 A.D. **

Godric Gryffindor stood looking at the coffin that held the body of his only son. He glanced around at the other mourners and recognized several ex-students of his, Alexandra Gryffindor, his daughter-in-law, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw. Tears were falling heavily from these three women as they looked at the coffin that held the mangled body of Galen Gryffindor. He watched as Helen Trishen, the daughter of Helga Hufflepuff, and wife of Michael Trishen, walked over to Alexandra and laid a comforting hand on the young widow.

"Alexandra, it'll be okay." Helen whispered. "You and the baby will be fine."

"It's too soon, Helen." Alexandra sobbed. "We only just married." Alexandra and Galen had married eight months ago and currently Alexandra was seven months pregnant with her first born child.

Rowena Ravenclaw slowly approached Godric. "Godric, I am so…"

"Don't be Rowena; it is not your fault." Godric interrupted.

"No, it isn't though I wonder what would have happened if we had allowed him to get his way." Rowena said softly.

"Then there would be hundreds of uneducated muggle-born witches and wizards wandering around the country."

"Oh Godric, how can you be so calm, he's threatened to exterminate your line! Oh how has it come to this!" Rowena wailed.

"You don't know the half of it."

"What else could he possible have done?" Rowena exclaimed.

"He has vowed that someday somewhere down his line, his heir will exterminate my line forever."

"He has an heir!" Rowena gasped.

"Yes, a son, Silas, Silas Salazar Slytherin."

"How fitting." Rowena sarcastically remarked. "It is hard to see how so close of friends could have turned out so drastically different."

"Rowena, my dear, it is at the end of one's life that they realize the mistakes they have made throughout their life."

"What do you speak of Godric? The end of one's life?"

"We are old, Rowena, even by wizard standards."

"Godric, you may still live for half a century!" Rowena laughed. "Stop talking like your going to die tomorrow.

"I'm dying, Rowena. Slowly, yes, but surely, if you were to put me up against a young adult such as Silas Slytherin, or Michael then I would surely fall to their blade."

"The Godric Gryffindor I knew would never lose a sword fight."

"The Godric Gryffindor you knew has perished Rowena."

"Oh Godric, you still have so much to live for, what about Alexandra and the baby."

"I will live to see the baby's birth, but not long after that."

"Godric Gryffindor you are impossible!" Rowena hissed and stormed off.

Godric stood staring at the retreating back of Rowena Ravenclaw. "I must protect my line, Rowena, even if it'll surely bring about my death."

"Lord Gryffindor, the carriage is ready as soon as you are, milord." A young servant boy announced. "Mistress Gryffindor would like to leave soon; she says that she cannot stand the dreadful atmosphere any longer."

"I'm coming." Godric said following the boy to the carriage. He entered to find Alexandra staring out of the window with a longing look on her face.

"Alexandra." He greeted.

"Lord Gryffindor." She said her voice thick with sadness.

"My dear, how many times do I need to tell you to call me Godric? You are after all carrying my grandchild."

"I hope it's a girl." Alexandra said. "I won't be able to stand it if it's a boy. You know he'll look just like Galen if it's a boy, all of you Gryffindors look exactly like your papa's."

"Don't worry Alexandra, in time the pain from his death will fade, but I will not be around forever, promise me Alexandra that when I die you will go live with your brother, he will keep you safe from the Slytherins."

"I will, sir, but are you not well?"

"Alas, my dear, I'm afraid that my time here on earth is quickly coming to an end."

The two fell silent for a few moments and all that could be heard was the pitter patter of the horses' hooves on the cobblestone as the carriage pulled up the lane leading to Gryffindor Manor.

Two months later Alexandra went into labor. Her midwives brought her through it, but Godric heard the agonizing screams from his study and sighed remembering the birth of his son and his beautiful wife Felicity. Felicity had also been killed by Salazar Slytherin in an attempt to show Godric who was superior and more powerful. He was startled out of his thoughts by a young woman coming to the door and asking,

"Did Lord Gryffindor want to see his grandson?"

"It's a boy then?" Godric smiled. Of course it was a boy; a girl hadn't been born into the family in 21 generations.

"Yes, milord." Gryffindor got up and went into Alexandra's room. She was holding the baby and Godric cleared his throat to announce his presence.

"Oh Lord Gryffindor!" Alexandra exclaimed.

"Alexandra…" he said warningly.

"Oh alright, Godric, is that good? I would like to introduce you to your grandson Gregory Galen Gryffindor."

"Ah, keeping the tradition alive are you? The "g" for the first name and the father's name for the middle, he's beautiful Alexandra, he's got your eyes."

"Yes, but everything else is Galen."

"Alas it is the curse of Gryffindor." Alexandra laughed at the old man's comment.

"I'm feeling rather tired, perhaps you could watch Gregory for me?"

"I would be honored to." Godric replied taking the child and quietly leaving the room. When he was back in his study he looked at the small child and whispered, "Right, well it's now or never, Gregory." He set the child on his comfortable scarlet and gold arm chair and took out his wand.

"Contego el funis, nullus Fateor excessum de extremus, simper simul." He muttered. A golden light extracted from his wand and bathed the baby, the golden light infiltrated every inch of skin on the boy and slowly disappeared, and when it was gone the room was filled with Gregory Galen Gryffindor's cries and Lord Godric Gamblin Gryffindor lay dead on the floor with his wand still in hand.


	6. The Torture of Waiting

Chapter 6

The Torture of Waiting

**1996 A.D. **

Harry James Potter lay shivering on the floor of a dark cell, far from anybody that could possibly help him. He didn't respond when the door to the cell opened and a man in a long black cloak walked into the room.

"Potter." Voldemort drawled. "Perhaps you'd like to tell me how you got all of those injuries, or better yet, why you were so foolish to walk straight into my hands"

Harry didn't answer.

"Tut, tut. Potter we've been over this many times." Voldemort laughed. "You answer me when I ask you something. Crucio."

The fifteen year old screamed in agony. He felt like a thousand hot knives simultaneously plunged under his skin. When the curse lifted Harry looked with hatred into the eyes of his enemy. His scar was burning still as it had nonstop since he had arrived at this gone forsaken place.

"It has nothing to do with you, why do you care."

"Ah, because Harry, I care about..."

"HA." Harry exclaimed. "You care about nothing, but murder and torture."

"I care about whoever touched my target. They will pay." Voldemort hissed.

"Does it look like I care?" Harry spat.

"Ah yes, well we could always just, _Legimens!" _Voldemort hissed.

Harry felt his brain being ripped apart as he tried to remember what he had learned about closing his mind. Voldemort flashed through his memories, and Harry was forced to watch himself get a beating from his uncle. He could feel Voldemort's glee as he watched Harry get tortured by a muggle. Then it happened, Voldemort found it, the worst possible memory he could have found, the prophecy.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches….Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… And The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…" _

Voldemort broke the spell leaving Harry panting on the ground, "Well that certainly answers some questions," he muttered. "Well Harry it seems as if the prophecy will soon come to pass, in my favor, of course. And to think, you're the only thing that stands between me and world domination."

"As long as there is strength left, wizards will fight." Harry whispered. "You are nothing without followers; they can always take out your followers."

"Bravery, Potter, is not a very appealing virtue. Perhaps you should try to show a little fear once in a while, Happy Waiting." Voldemort said leaving the room.

Harry mentally cursed himself, "If only I had tried harder to learn to close my mind, then Sirius would be alive and I wouldn't be in this mess." He thought. "Why can't he just kill me now? I hate waiting for it, waiting for it is torture in itself, but of course that's why he's doing it, he wants to build up my hope for rescue and then tear it down. What am I kidding? Rescue? Nobody knows I'm here, nobody's looking for me."

Severus Snape stood before the Dark Lord. "Ah Severus, have you had your turn with the boy yet, I imagine you'd like one."

Snape did not dare to say otherwise, "I would, milord."

"You may do it now, Severus, his time grows short." Voldemort lead Snape down into the dungeons and opened the door to the cell. "Go on."

"Aren't you going to watch, milord?" Snape asked.

"No I have things to plan, just make sure you close the door to the cell tight on your way out, not that I think the boy is in any condition to even think about escape, but as a precaution. Have fun." Voldemort snarled, turning on his heel and going back the way he came, when Snape was sure he was gone he entered the cell and gasped at what he saw. Harry Potter was thin, and his clothing ripped and baggy. You could see his ribs behind his skin and could tell that several were broken. He was bleeding in more places than Snape could count. Snape went over to Harry and shook him slightly.

"Haven't you people had enough yet?" Potter mumbled.

"Potter, Potter, Potter look at me!" Snape demanded, but Harry didn't respond. "Potter its me, its Professor Snape. Damn it Potter look at me!"

"Harry?" he tried again. Harry looked up his eyes bloodshot and scratches lined his face, "Go away professor, you'll be killed." Snape looked at the boy with pity and whispered in his ear, "Hold on, Potter, the order will come for you when he takes you to London." Hating himself, Snape stood up and muttered, "Crucio." He watched as the son of his childhood nemesis squirmed on the floor, no scream erupting from his lips. He ended the curse quickly and headed out of the cell not glancing back at the boy he had been so cruel to for five years.

Snape arrived at Grimauld Place several minutes late for the Order meeting. Dumbledore was talking when he entered, Dumbledore trailed off as he noticed Snape's pale face. "He attacks Muggle London at noon tomorrow. He plans to slaughter Potter at the base of Big Ben. Harry's in no condition to fight back."

The order members did not notice Snape's use of Harry's first name, but picked up on the fact that he had seen him.

"You've seen him!" Molly Weasely exclaimed.

"Yes." Snape said his eyes moving toward the floor.

"Well?" Minerva McGonagall hissed.

"I've never seen anyone look so… defeated." He said trying to play it up nicely.

"Well!" Remus exclaimed, "He's only been there what three weeks! How do you bloody expect him to look?"

Snape didn't answer. "I suggest you all get a good night's sleep, it appears that tomorrow will be a trying day," Dumbledore said sadly.

Voldemort stood in Harry's cell looking at the pathetic excuse for a human being. He called a death eater to his side and instructed her to clean him up so that he looked presentable.


	7. The Fallen Hero

Chapter 7

The Fallen Hero

Harry Potter was vaguely aware of where he was, he knew he was walking and he knew that his wounds had been cared for, to some extent. He was brought the large circular room that he had seen once, three weeks ago. He noticed the death eaters filling the room as he was led to the dais where Voldemort was standing ready for battle. "Harry how nice of you to join us," Voldemort smirked. Harry didn't respond, he had long since stopped responding to Voldemort's taunts. Voldemort grabbed Harry by the arm and the death eaters bowed returning to their spots. He laughed softly in Harry's ear and said, "You'll be with your mudblood mother soon." Harry showed no response to the taunt something that one Severus Snape did not fail to notice.

"My Friends!" Voldemort exclaimed. "Today is the day we have all been waiting for! We attack London!"

A great cheer flew threw the death eaters.

"And make a fool of the muggle-loving fools' hero!"

Another cheer rose from the death eaters.

Voldemort lowered his voice and hissed, "Of course the only real way to do that would be to really fight the boy, but we all know he's in know condition to actually win, so I present you Potter, your wand." He held out the wand to the boy that showed no emotion, when Harry didn't take it he placed it into Harry's pocket and smirked.

"And now let us begin our rein of terror!"

The death eaters apparited to London. The muggles screamed at the sudden appearance of these cloaked figures. One threesome of muggles stopped in their tracks as they witnessed the mayhem the cloaked figures were causing with little pieces of wood and their eyes widened in disbelief. The disbelief grew even more as other wizards and witches appeared to fight the ones causing mayhem. A full scale battle was beginning and it appeared as if the magical world would not be secret for much longer, it is simply not possible to obliviate the entire world, and muggles have their own special way to make sure the entire world sees an event, it's called the television.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, stood with wands out fighting off the death eaters from getting a group of little children, the order had not wanted them involved, but when they learned that it could possibly be the last time they would ever see Harry alive, they could not be kept from the battle.

"Hermione duck!" Ginny yelled as a red light shot close to Hermione's head, the older girl ducked, showing her appreciation to the younger one with a simple nod of her head as she sent of her next curse.

"Ron watch the one to your left!" Hermione warned, as a death eater approached on her friend's left.

"Thanks Mione!" He called as he shot a spell towards the death eater. Their fighting continued until the chiming of the clock tower as it chimed noon brought everyone's attention to the base of the clock tower, where the Dark Lord had just appeared pulling along a small, dark haired boy.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed, causing everyone in the general vicinity to stop and look towards the tower. Harry was on the ground in front of the Dark Lord. Voldemort's cold voice rang out through the air,

"Crucio." Harry screamed causing everyone to stop and look towards the two.

A muggle elbowed her husband, while holding her son close to her and hissed, "Vernon! That's…that's…."

"I know perfectly well who that is." The man called Vernon responded, his voice shaking slightly.

"BEHOLD DUMBLEDORE!" Voldemort called as he ended the curse. "YOUR SO-CALLED SAVIOR!" His laugh rang out through the silence. "THE ONE PROPHOCIZED TO BE MY DOWNFALL!"

"How did he know about that!" Hermione hissed to Ron.

"I don't know, Mione," He responded.

"TODAY I WILL FULLFILL THE PROPHECY, DUMBLEDORE! AND YOUR ORDER WILL FALL!"

Dumbledore stood their rooted to his spot his eyes wide with astonishment.

"YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY DUMBLEDORE! NO LAST WORDS FOR YOUR FAILED SAVIOR!"

"Let him go Tom. He has done nothing." Dumbledore said his voice cold and emotionless."

"OH, BUT HE HAS DONE EVERYTHING NOW WATCH AS YOUR SAVIOR DIES!"

Harry had gotten to his feet, with a new strength that had come with the sound of Dumbledore's voice; he was drawing his wand as a death eater shouted, "MY LORD WATCH OUT!"

Voldemort spun on his heel to see Harry standing there with his wand halfway out of his pocket. He smirked, "I don't think so Potter, AVADA KADAVRA!"

"HARRY!" Several voices rang out as the green light flew towards Harry Potter. It hit him in the chest and the green light turned to gold, blinding everyone in the area, when the light cleared the only thing left of Harry James Potter was a smoking pile of ashes.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Several female voices rang out, some of which being, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Tonks, and surprisingly enough, a one Mrs. Petunia Dursley.

Voldemort smirked triumphantly and pointed his wand upward, "Morsmordre!" He hissed as the dark mark shot into the sky. "My work here is done." He apparited along with his death eaters triumphant.

When they were gone several females fell to the ground sobbing, "He can't be gone, he can't be d-d-de-dead!" Hermione wailed.

Dumbledore walked up, "Come children, I'm afraid there is nothing more we can do."


	8. Contego el funis, nullus Fateor excessum

A/N: There are several quotes from the first five Harry Potter books in this chapter, none of these belong to me they are all property of the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 8

Contego el funis, nullus Fateor excessum de extremus, simper simul

Harry appeared alongside a stream in a forest. He had no idea how he had gotten there or where there was. He heard a voice say something from behind him and he spun around shooting a stunning spell as he spun. His eyesight grew blurry as the full impact of his fatigue hit him as he fell to the ground with a thump, his head landing on the stunned man.

Another man came looking for the first man and chuckled as he saw his friend lying on the ground as a boy's pillow, a boy that looked hardly older than twelve. Pulling the frail boy off of his friend he muttered a spell. His friend woke and groaned, "What in the world happened?"

"It appears that this boy stunned you." The man smirked. "Though I must wonder how it is that one as powerful as you could be stunned by one so small as he."

"Shut up Salazar." The man grumbled. "How was I to know he had a wand? I thought he was a muggle!"

"A muggle, this close to our school? Godric that's preposterous. Though I do wonder who sent him, my money's on Tratorian, he's always trying to steal our secrets." The man called Salazar hissed. "We'll bring him up to the school for an interrogation."

"Whatever you say, Salazar, my heads spinning too much to deal with it." Godric responded.

"Well if you hadn't wandered off without telling anyone in the first place you wouldn't have gotten into this mess in the first place." Salazar chided.

"I'm not a child Salazar; I can take care of myself."

"Yet I always seem to be saving you from your insufferable Gryffindor stupidity."

"Humph."

Salazar smirked and waved his wand at the boy, causing him to levitate. "Come now, best not to linger if there are enemies around."

Harry woke up with a groan on a cold dungeon floor, "Well this is different," he thought. "This is certainly not the same dungeon, Voldemort's been keeping me in, so where the hell am I?"

A man entered, "I see you're finally awake." Harry thought the man looked vaguely familiar, but he had no idea where he had seen him before, he also spoke with an accent that Harry could not place and he was certain he had never heard this man speak before. "I will need to interrogate you. I am sure you are familiar with the method, it will be a lot easier with your cooperation." Harry looked at the man bewildered; he surely WAS NOT familiar with the method.

"Err, method?"

"Are you dim boy!" The man hissed. "Legilimency."

Harry panicked. He had no idea who this man was and he was certainly NOT going to plunge into his mind. "WHAT? NO WAY! GET AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled.

"I can do it with or without you cooperation boy, but it will be a hell of a lot less painful if you cooperate." Harry backed up against the wall.

"Stay away from me." He hissed, his fear confirmed that whoever this man was, and it was clear he was no death eater, that this man was not friendly and not on his side.

"Legimens!" The man hissed. Harry saw things flash before his mind,

"_Not HARRY! PLEASE NOT HARRY!" _

"_Avada Kadavra!" _

"_FREAK!" _

"_DAD THE FREAK DID IT AGAIN!" _

"_I'm a Wizard…" _

"_Harry, we could be great, together we could bring them back." _

"_I AM LORD VOLDEMORT!" _

"_Now let's test the power of Lord Voldemort, the Heir of Slytherin against the power of Harry Potter!" _

Harry's attacker was going pale, but he couldn't pull out now, not yet he needed to finish.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _

"_Morsmordre!" _

"_It's the Dark Mark, Harry! YOU-Know-WHO's Sign!" _

"_And the Hogwart's champion…Cedric Diggory……Harry Potter." _

"_Maybe someone's hoping Potter is going to die for it." _

"_AVADA KADAVRA!" _

"_Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son! Flesh-of the servant-w-willingly given-you will revive your master. B-blood of the enemy…forcibly taken… you will… resurrect your foe." _

"_But look, Harry! My true family returns!" _

"_Crucio!" _

"_Now untie him, Wormtail, and give him back his wand." _

"_I said, bow." _

"_Answer me! Imperio!" _

"_Harry… take my body back, will you? Take my body back to my parents." _

"_You-Know-Who…returned? Preposterous. Come now, Dumbledore…" _

"_Legimens!... You lost control" _

"_Very Good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me." _

"_SIRIUS!" _

"_There's nothing you can do, Harry….nothing…. He's gone." _

"_SHE KILLED SIRIUS! SHE KILLED HIM-I'LL KILL HER!" _

"_If death is nothing, Dumbledore, kill the boy." _

"_Harry Potter, I welcome you."_

"_Crucio!" _

"_Legimens! _

"_Crucio!" _

"_BEHOLD DUMBLEDORE! YOUR SO-CALLED SAVIOR!"_

Harry's attacker pulled out, having seen enough. The boy was in a daze and quickly fell unconscious. "What have I done?" the man thought. He took the boy up into his arms and brought him out of the cold dungeon, he headed towards the guest rooms closest to his personal quarters. Along the way he ran into his fellow founders.

"Good Lord, Salazar whatever are you doing?" One of the women said.

"You're so pale, Salazar are you feeling alright?" the other woman asked.

"I take it you interrogated him?" Godric asked.

"I have wronged him in more ways than one." Salazar whispered not stopping.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"He's from the future, Rowena."

"WHAT!" All three of his co-founders exclaimed.

"I will explain later, but now, let me put him in bed, I fear he may be severely injured."

"But I don't see any injures." Godric stated.

"That's because his enemies patched him up so that his friends didn't know he was hurt."

Salazar placed the boy on the bed and slowly removed his shirt, they all gasped as the saw the bloodied, bruised chest of the boy.

"The poor dear!" Helga exclaimed. "What kind of monster would do this to a child?"

"My heir." Salazar said spat. "The monster's my bloody heir."

"Is that why you feel you've wronged him in more ways than one?" Rowena prodded.

"Yes and that I have betrayed his trust by looking through his mind, much like my heir did to him to find the answers he needed."

"The poor dear." Helga repeated. "We must help him."

"Yes we must." Salazar repeated.

"Godric, he's in your house…."

"Oh no Salazar, he is yours, you are the one that has betrayed his trust you're the one that will have to regain it."

"Bloody Gryffindors." He muttered as the founder exited the room.

"I heard that!" Godric called as he left.

"Will you need any assistance caring for his wounds?" Rowena asked.

"No, just get out of my sight." Salazar hissed causing Rowena and Helga to run out of the room. "Harry Potter…. Whatever am I going to do with you?" he said running his hand through the boy's hair.


	9. Lord Slytherin

Chapter 9

Lord Slytherin

Harry woke in an unfamiliar room. "It's very Slytherin," He muttered looking at the green, black, and silver that covered the room.

"I suppose it would be." A man said from the doorway. Harry jumped and looked at the man.

"You!" he snarled, the events of the previous evening coming back to him. "Get away from me!"

"I wanted to apologize, Mr. Potter, for my invasion of your privacy." The man said. "However, we almost lost you. It takes a truly evil man to do that to a child."

"I'm not a child." Harry snarled.

The older wizard laughed, "No, you're right, you are not, but you are still young and considered a child by your government."

"What makes you think I'll forgive you," Harry snarled.

The older wizard looked at Harry with sorrow, "I don't expect you to, at least right away, but I wish to right the wrongs that my _heir _has done you," the man said with great distaste.

"H-heir," Harry stuttered. "Y-y-you're Salazar Slytherin!"

The wizard smirked, "I am."

Harry's voice suddenly became cold, "Get away from me."

"No, I'm going to teach you how to fight off that monster that calls himself my heir."

"What? Why would _you _help me?" Harry hissed.

"You've been betrayed by those close to you Harry Potter. I only ask to help you fight your own battles." Salazar said.

"How'd I get here?" Harry said his tone still cold.

"That is the greatest mystery, Harry, time travel is suppose to be impossible."

"It's not. My friend and I saved my godfather using it in third year, but that was only a few hours, not thousands of years."

"We can discuss the specifics later, but now I suggest you get dressed and we will join the others in the hall." Harry stared at the snake founder. "Err…right, I set some robes out for you over there, I'll be waiting outside," Salazar said suddenly uncomfortable. He hurried from the room when the door snapped shut behind him he muttered, "You would find this funny Godric, me trying to take on a Gryffindor adolescent."

Harry opened the door fully dressed a few minutes later. "I feel like a Slytherin," he commented dryly.

Salazar laughed, "Well you were supposed to be one, boy! But you talked that hat out of it; of course it appears that my house has been given a bad name in your time."

"Will the scar fade?" Harry said suddenly.

"The one on your neck?" the founder asked caught off guard.

"Yes."

"I don't think so, all of your other wounds I was able to completely heal."

"Great another scar to be known for," Harry sighed.

"It's not as noticeable as the one on your forehead." Salazar commented. The two remained silent for the rest of the journey to the Great Hall. They entered and the Slytherin table jumped to its feet as the snake founder entered. He nodded to the children as they passed and the two joined the three others at the head table. As they sat Salazar said, "Rowena, Helga, Godric, I would like to introduce you to Harry Potter."

Harry smiled slightly as he was introduced to the other three founders, it was too much to take in, he was a thousand years into the past with no way home and everyone at home probably thought he was dead.

"It's good to see you up and about, young man." One of the females, Harry thought it was Helga Hufflepuff, given she was wearing yellow, while the other was wearing blue, said.

"Thank you." Harry replied, not sure what else to say. "It's good to be up," he added quietly. The woman frowned slightly hearing his comment. The founders struck up a conversation with each other, trying to keep Harry involved, but they were failing miserably at it, finally Harry asked, "How long has the school been open."

"This is the fourth year." Godric Gryffindor said proudly.

"The students seem awful young," Harry commented. "How old are they?"

"The oldest are twelve," Rowena Ravenclaw responded. "The youngest are eight."

"Really?" Harry said flabbergasted. "In my time we start at age eleven and stay for seven years."

"That is an intriguing thought," Godric responded. "How do they sort you?"

"The Sorting Hat." Harry said automatically.

"A hat? Preposterous!" Godric Gryffindor exclaimed. "How could a hat sort students into houses!"

"Well sir," Harry began, "Legend has it that it belonged to you, and that you took it from your head and implanted it with brains, it looks for certain qualities in the students and sorts them accordingly."

"Interesting," Godric responded. "Why would I feel that it was necessary?"

"Errrr…I'm not sure if it would be appropriate to tell you that, sir," Harry said glancing at Slytherin.

"And why not?" Salazar retorted. "We already know more than we should, do continue."

"I can't."

"Godric, Salazar, if the boy can't tell you don't try to force it from him!" Rowena exclaimed.

"Excuse me," a timid voice said causing the five to look up at a small boy, "Lady Ravenclaw, the others and I were wondering when…"

"Right now," Rowena said smiling and standing, "We'll begin right now." The small boy nodded and scuttled off to his giggling friends. "It is time to teach." She stated as she turned to leave. Godric and Helga sighed and stood also, nodding to Salazar as they left. Salazar stood and said, "I am free now, you will begin your training."

"Training?" Harry asked bewildered.

"My heir has disgraced the family," Salazar replied. "I will do everything in my power to eliminate that disgrace, to do that I must train you."

"Erm, okay then," Harry said.

"Come."

Harry followed the founder into the dungeons and into an office that he never had seen before in Hogwarts. Salazar noticed his bewilderment and smirked, "I imagine I probably sealed it off so that nobody could use it, now that you know where it is, you are welcome to use it when you return to Hogwarts. It'll be a good way to stay away from that headmaster of yours."

"Thank you."

"Now, I noticed that you have had some lessons in Occlumency. We will begin with getting that up to scratch and then move into Legilimency."

"My lessons didn't go so well." Harry responded. "I'm hopeless at it."

"No my boy, you are not hopeless, your previous teacher was so blinded by hate that he failed to teach you correctly."

"I KNEW IT! SNAPE WAS SOFTING ME UP FOR VOLDEMORT!" Harry exploded.

"I doubt it. The man just seemed to hate you from what I have seen." Salazar responded. "Now put your wand on my desk and sit." Harry complied. "Close your eyes and envision a wall. Keep focusing on that wall, now one two three, Legimens." Harry felt a push enter his mind. "_Focus," _a snakelike voice hissed inside his mind and he kept focusing on the wall. When the pushing sensation lifted he opened his eyes and looked up at the founder.

"Not bad, for a first attempt," Salazar remarked. "You managed to push me from your mind eventually, but in the time it took you to push me out, I could have already found out what I wanted to."

"It felt different this time." Harry said, "all of the other times I saw what the person was seeing, but this time I didn't, why is that?"

"Well I focused on one non-painful memory, but you managed to keep yourself from reliving it, just not me. This time try to push back as soon as you feel the initial push into your mind. Ready?" Harry nodded. "One, two, three, Legimens."

Harry felt Salazar push and he began to push back. He accomplished the task much faster this time and opened his eyes to see Salazar beaming, "Well done, Harry! Now we need to try with your eyes open." Harry gulped and nodded. "You're a natural at this; you just needed to be taught the correct form. Now I won't count off this time, so be ready for Legimens."

Harry was caught off guard but managed to push the founder from his mind. "Not bad," Salazar commented. "Just continue practicing, in time the wall will become natural and it'll become second nature to you."

"Why is it so much easier?" Harry asked.

"When you had lessons before, Harry, your teacher not only didn't teach you any technique, but I also believe your magic hadn't fully matured yet. Now however, it has and I think you'll begin to find many things a lot easier for you."

"Incredible," Harry said astonished.

"I have a lesson to teach, but Lord Gryffindor has consented to teach you to sword fight when his lesson is finished in about a half hour, until then I suggest that you start studying some advanced spells in the library, It is not nearly as big as it is in your time, but you have full access to the restricted section, use the privilege well." Salazar smirked.

"I will, sir," Harry said and left the room.

Salazar stared after the boy, "He's a parselmouth, but is he my heir?"


	10. Lord Gryffindor

Chapter 10

Lord Gryffindor

Harry was sitting poring through a defense book when Godric Gryffindor arrived in the library, the founder stood behind the boy and watched as he waved his wand and muttered different curses. One flew from the wand and hit the opposite wall.

"There are better ways to practice curses than to destroy the library, you know," Godric commented.

Harry spun around and spluttered, "Lord Gryffindor, sir, I'm sorry, I didn't…"

Godric laughed and replied, "First of all Harry, please call me Godric. Secondly, you're not destroying the library, but you should find a better place to practice."

Harry looked down sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Nonsense! There's nothing to be sorry for!" Godric laughed, "Come, I'm told that you need to learn to wield a sword."

Harry followed the founder into a circular room; different swords lined the walls of the room.

"This is where the young Gryffindors learn to sword fight," Godric said.

"It's spectacular, I've never seen a room quite like it," Harry responded.

Godric smirked and took a sword off of the wall, "You can practice with this one, when we can trust you not to kill yourself, I'll get one made for you." Godric drew his sword from its spot on his belt. Harry stared at the sword wide eyed. Godric mistook the look for one of awe and said proudly, "It is beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes," Harry said quietly. "It is."

"Let us begin," Godric said. The two began to duel; Godric was constantly shouting pointers to Harry.

"Harry lift up and thrust," Godric said and watched as the boy did as he was told. By lunch time Godric was greatly impressed with Harry's improvement.

"That was brilliant, Harry, simply brilliant!" Godric said as Harry hung the sword on the wall. "I have never seen such natural talent." Harry smiled and wondered if maybe it was because he was the heir of the man who was standing before him. "Tell me Harry, was that your first time wielding a sword?"

"Against another person," Harry admitted. "I've fought an animal with one."

"What type of animal?" Godric asked sitting at a small table that had refreshments on it.

"A basilisk," Harry whispered.

Godric began to choke on the water he had just swallowed, "A-a b-basilisk!"

"Yes."

"Impossible," Godric remarked. "You'd never get close enough to one to fight it."

"A phoenix blinded it, beforehand."

"Remarkable, truly remarkable," Godric muttered.

"The same phoenix saved my life when it bit me."

"WHAT!?" Godric exclaimed. "You were bit by a basilisk and lived to tell about it!"

The two exited the room together, Godric still in awe. When they entered the Great Hall, the other founders were already there.

"Well?" Salazar drawled as they approached.

"Your apprentice is a natural," Godric responded. Harry grimaced at the word apprentice. "A few more lessons like that and he may be able to give you a run for your money Salazar."

"Not afraid he'll be able to beat you are you, Godric?" Salazar smirked.

"What? Of course not!" Godric protested causing Harry to laugh. He glared at the boy and huffed.

Harry leaned over to Rowena and asked, "Do they fight like this often?"

"Always, each always wants to be better than the other. Why do you ask?" Rowena responded.

"They remind me of my friends," Harry said, "Hermione and Ron are always bickering, though I imagine that is simply because neither will admit that they are in love with the other." Rowena laughed.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Godric asked.

"Nothing Godric," Rowena said snickering.

"Doesn't sound like nothing Rowena! You two better not be talking about me," Godric retorted.

"Oh god forbid Rowena and Harry talk about the great Lord Gryffindor behind his back!" Salazar laughed.

"Why Lord Slytherin," Helga said with a fake elegant accent, "You're not suggesting that Lady Ravenclaw is scheming with Mister Potter are you?"

"Why no, Lady Hufflepuff, I would never dream of making such a accusion against Mister Potter, now Lady Ravenclaw on the other hand…"

"Salazar!" Rowena said hitting him in the arm.

"Ow!" Salazar exclaimed. "Why Lady Ravenclaw, that hurt!"

Harry burst out laughing, earning a glare from the four founders.

"Mister Potter…" Godric stated.

"Are you…" Rowena added.

"Mocking…" Helga put in.

"Us?" Salazar finished. Harry laughed even harder.

"It's just that you remind me of my best friend's twin brothers," he spat out between laughs.

"Now, see hear…" Godric began.

"Are you sure…" Salazar continued.

"That they…" Rowena picked up.

"Don't remind you…" Helga said.

"Of us?" The four finished together.

Harry shook his head, "Whatever you say. I'll be in the library."


End file.
